


Sweet

by Soft_Mod



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Gavin Reed, Strap-Ons, Top Gavin Reed, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Mod/pseuds/Soft_Mod
Summary: Fuck this





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this

Connor inhaled, fairly roughly for someone who didn't need breathing, legs locked roughly around his boyfriend, Gavin's, hips, his nails dug deep into the man's shoulders, leaving bloodied crescent shaped dents in the others skin.  
Connor hated work sex. He really fucking did. He hated how open everything was, and the sick thrill that anyone could walk into the middle of their doing. Even though the chances of that happening where they were, was set very low.  
Connor had come across a little work space back when he was first assigned to work at the DPD, noting it, but never seeing it being useful, up until now.  
The room was equipped with a desk, chair, computer, and a few other things, such as a white board and chalk board (old technology that the early generations used, Connor had noted, and generally went out of style sometime in the years between 2005/2007) filled with old cases long abandoned.  
He was laid out nice and pretty on the wooden desk, legs squeezing what he could only imagine was the absolute life out of Gavin. Soft breathy moans filled the air between the two as his boyfriend's prosthetic dick was buried deep into Connor. As much as Connor hated admitting it, he absolutely loved when Gavin wrecked him. He loved the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend, but he also loved filling his boyfriend, via both his holes. With Gavin's full consent.  
He loved Gavin's strong thrusts, which was always laced with a genuine gentle touches and reminders.  
Another sharp and breathy moan ripped itself from Connors vocal cords, babbling softly into Gavin's jacket about Cumming. He was thankful when his request was matched with his boyfriend thrusts picking up pace.  
That had to be his favorite thing about Gavin. Even though he was a genuine dick in the office, he was a softie around Connor, leaching off the Android for love and comfort, trusting Connor completely.  
Connor let out another heavy breath, his orgasm rushing through his body roughly, releasing between the two of them.  
The two stayed like that for a moment, meeting between with rough panting, and small words.  
Connor gave himself a moment, a soft whine leaving his throat, pushing his boyfriend's chest a bit, only being met with a dumb laugh, pulling out. A small trail of synthetic cum following, only to dissipate a moment later. He watched, soft brown eyes making contact with Gavin's green eyes. Soft.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to end this. I was gonna meme throughout this fucking fanfiction, but I didn't, and it turned into something fucking soft. 
> 
> Alaoskajaoa also I'll probably come back to this fanfiction a little later to finish it off properly.


End file.
